Work Part I
by bunni and pennies
Summary: Bun-Bun it back :D my second fanfic yay :) Bathroom O O and a quickie :P LEMON ALERT!


Hey guys XD it's been a while hasn't it :D hope you like my new story :) oh and Bun-Bun doesn't own any of Gakuen Alice sadly :( enjoy :P

* * *

"AAAAAAAH!" Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. Natsume stopped thrusting to adjust the angles of Mikan's ass before gripping her hips tight and slamming his cock into her wet pussy. Filling his hands with her butt cheeks, Natsume spread her ass wide, revealing her asshole. He circled the hold with a thumb before inserting the finger into her ass as he continued to ride her pussy. Mikan bucked, trying to remove his thumbs but Natsume pushed deeper.

"No…Na-Natsume… stoooop…" Mikan lay her head down on the cold tile; her upper body was draped on the floor beside the bath while her legs were spread in the pool as Natsume fucked her from behind. Ignoring her, Natsume instead did the opposite and began thrusting harder and faster, his balls making a slapping sound at every thrust.

Mikan's pussy felt amazing. Her walls were so tight that they were milking his cock. Natsume grunted as hid dick hit a particularly good spot. "Fuck." He thrust harder, finding the same spot again and again. Groan. "_Fuck."_ Thrust. "Yea_…" _Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. He thrust once, twice, and came, squirting his seed deep into her. Mikan moaned as she came as well, her pussy sucking up all of his cum

"Natsume, we have to get out or we'll be late for work," Mikan panted as she pulled herself up, which only lodged Natsume's cock deeper. Smirking, he filled his hands with her breasts, tweaking her nipples as she moaned, leaning her had against his shoulder. Natsume rubber her clit with one finer while h slowly thrust into her pussy. Mikan moaned, thrusting herself back onto his cock, her orgasm building until she reached the edge. Then Natsume abruptly pulled out.

"You're right, we should leave," he announced. Mikan started at him in disbelief. How dare he leave her on the edge of an orgasm and just…urgh. Pissed off, she climbed out of the tub and stomped out of the bathroom to their adjoining closet. Natsume sighed then got out as well and followed her.

Five minutes later, Mikan was waltzing down the hallway, dressed for work when she felt a hand grope her ass. Mikan sighed, looking pointedly at her boyfriend next to her who finally settled his hand on her ass. They walked down the stairs towards the waiting limo and climbed in.

The first half of the trip was uneventful with Mikan leaning her head against Natsume who had his arms wrapped around her waist. They merely enjoyed each other's company until Natsume started feeling strain in his pants. He pulled Mikan's hand away from stroking his chest then placed it on his groin. At first shocked, she looked at the bug bulge in his pants then at his face, figuring out what he wanted.

"Again?" Natsume pinched her ass in response. "Mou," Mikan whined as she stroked his cock through his pants. Natsume groaned then spread his legs more to give her more access to his cock.

Mikan continued to rub his dick as she licked his nick and bit down, causing Natsume to lean his head back in pleasure. She unzipped his pants as his cock sprung free. Mikan rubbed his cock up and down before swirling her tongue over the slit at the head. Natsume hissed then groaned as she slid her mouth over his cock. "Ah _fuck_…" Mikan sucked hard, her hand rolling his balls. "_Yes…_mmm" Using her tongue, she massaged the head then deep throated his cock. "AAAh…_yes._" Suddenly Natsume thrust his hands through her hair and held Mikan still before he started thrusting his cock in and out of her mouth. "_Fuck Yeah._" His hips flexed rapidly as he held her still and fucked her mouth. "Oooh…_shit._" Unable to do anything in this position, Mikan sucked as hard as she could when he fucked her. Natsume threw his head back, "OOOH…feels good…so _fucking_ good…mmm…_fuck. Me…_" Natsume's cock jerked before he shot his cum into her mouth. Even with Mikan madly swallowing, the volume of the cum was too much, it seeped out of her mouth. Natsume jerked his cock a few times, shooting the last of his cum in Mikan's mouth.

Pulling out of her mouth, Natsume thrust his cock in front of her face. "Lick it clean." Mikan obediently started lapping up the excess cum on his dick. Once she was done, Natsume suddenly pulled her face toward his and kissed her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. He could taste his own cum on her tongue as they made out. "So hot," he murmured as Mikan straddled him.

Mikan grinded his hips against his cock, "Please…" Natsume slipped his hands underneath her skirt so they cupped her ass. His dick thrust against her panties as his fingers slipped underneath to thrust into her pussy. "Aaaaah…mmmm…ooohhh _fuck_…" Mikan gasped against Natsume's lips as his fingers began thrusting into her pussy, his thumb rubbing her clit.

Natsume used his other hand to pull Mikan's panties off. "You're a bad girl Mikan." Natsume licker her earlobe, "What did I say about wearing underwear, hm?" He bit down as Mikan moaned against his neck. "Looks like I'll have to punish you." Natsume positioned his cock at her entrance then pulled her down on his lap, thrusting himself upwards.

"AAAAAHHH!" Natsume held Mikan's hips still as he started fucking her pussy. "Aah…no…Na-Na-Natsume…" His hands cupped her ass cheeks as he thrust his cock harder. Suddenly he brought one hand up and smacked her ass. "Oooooh!" Mikan arched her back as Natsume massaged her buttock then started slapping her ass again. "Ah! No…stop…please…" Moan. Thrust. Slap. "AAH!" Mikan felt herself on the edge of orgasm and began riding Natsume's dick but he slowed and stopped thrusting, holding her ass right above his dick.

"Fine, we'll stop."  
"What? Why?" Mikan tried to impale herself on his dick but he held her tight.

Natsume smirked as he licked her neck, "I thought you wanted me to stop."

"No."

"Well, what do you want Mikan?" Natsume stroked her pussy with his cock but didn't insert it. Mikan moaned.

"Fuck me." she moaned, "Please FUCK ME!" Natsume immediately thrust upwards as he pulled her down on his dick and began fucking her roughly.

"Mine," he said into her plundered mouth. "Mine," he hooked her knees around his waist to she could plunge deeper into her. Mikan screamed around his kiss. Thrust. Thrust. Moan. Lick. Thrust. _Thrust. Thrust. Moan_. Smirk. Mikan's head fell back. He was so deep, so hard, Banging into her. Grunt. "Fuck." Natsume's body jerked as he shot into her womb."_Shit._"

They both collapsed on each other as the car rolled to a stop.

* * *

How was it? :D I think this 1 is pretty good :) comment if you want. Please no flames though. Don't want to roast the bunny XD

Bun-Bun

(\(\ () () /)/)

('.') ( ' - ' ) ('.')

o( (")(") o(_)o (")(") )o


End file.
